How it all Began
by DragonQueen103
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Grojband started? First Fanfic, so sorry for any mistakes! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

"COREY! IF YOU DON'T GET READY IN LIKE, FIVE SECONDS I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU, AND STUFF!" Trina yelled from the groj. Corey was in his kitchen throwing stuff in his school bag. It was the first day of the school year and Corey was not happy about it. Even though he was semi-popular and knew a lot of the kids there, he didn't really have any real _friends_. He usually spent lunch in the corner of the school yard playing his guitar by himself (bear in mind that Corey only has an _acoustic_ guitar at this point in time). If only he had been faster, he might still be able to, but Trina saw her opportunity to get revenge on Corey for whatever it was that he did that made her hate him and took it. She grabbed Corey's guitar, cut all the strings, bashed it up, threw it on the dive-way and ran over it. Corey ran outside and almost, not quite, but _almost_ burst into tears.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Trina leaned out the car's window, "That's what happens if you don't hurry up when I say! MINA! SUDDEN APPRENCE!" Mina arrived on the front lawn within half a second. That would have been fine, except she brought her little sister Carrie with her. Corey and Carrie despised each other. No matter how hard their families tried, those two could not, or just would not, get along.

"Good morning, Riffin," snapped Carrie, "looks like Trina just gave me the best guitar player in Peacevile award!" she nudged the smashed remains of Corey's guitar with her foot.

"No way!" yelled Corey, "Just because I don't have a guitar doesn't mean you're any better than me!"

This rather pointless argument went on for some time until Corey finally put a stop to it by saying, "You know what? This isn't fair on either of us. We don't exactly have a level playing field to actually prove who the best is,"

For once, Carrie agreed, "Well, what would you suggest?"

Corey thought for a second, "A bet? Like who can complete a challenge by the end of… the week. Whoever loses has to do a forfeit determined by the winner," Carrie nodded and Corey continued, "It's the best way to prove whose better, but what should the challenge be?"

Carrie smiled evilly, "I have one. Whichever one of us can form a band with a guitarist, keyboardist, drummer, bassist by the end of the week, wins!"

Corey was shocked, "What?! How the hell am I gonna do that?"

Carrie snickered, "Not my problem, you don't _have_ to do it; unless you want me to be the best guitar player in Peacvile (and the world)?"

Corey drew the line right there (though not literary), "Fine! It's on!" They shook hands on the bet and Carrie joined Mina in the back seat of Trina's car, "You coming or what?" snapped Trina.

Corey shook his head, "No way! I'm walking!"

"Like suite yourself, or whatever," snarled Trina, then she drove off with a screech of tyres.

Corey's POV

I stared the long walk to school still thinking about the bet. This was probably my last chance to beat Carrie and prove that _I am_ better than her. But forming a real band by the end of the week? I mean, don't get me wrong, I've always wanted my own band. But 1, I had no friends 2, even if I did, none of them play instruments 3, I didn't even have a guitar! I was thinking about my ex-guitar when I realised I'd run a bit off course and instead of arriving at school, I'd wandered into the centre of town. I was actually standing right outside the Treble Clef music store. In the window I could see five guitars, all sparkling and brand new. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my favourite pick, wishing like mad that $500 would just fall from the sky into my hand so I could buy one of those perfect guitars.

I turned around and kept walking, back towards the school. I was about half way there when I heard a loud argument around the corner. I silently stuck my head around the corner to look. Two boys, which looked about my age, were standing on the foot path yelling at each other. One was short and wore glasses, the other was bigger and was wearing a red headband. I could just make out what they were saying:

"No I'm not helping you carry it! It's not my fault you decided that you had to bring your own drum kit to school, when you could have used the one they have there!" yelled the one with glasses.

"But the one at school is terrible! And you always bring your own keyboard with you!" yelled the other.

"A keyboard doesn't weigh as much as a drum kit, Kon! I've told you that millions of times!"

I thought for a sec. If these two played the drums and keyboard, maybe if I made friends with them they could become part of my not-yet-formed band! In a bold move, I walked over to where they were standing and said, "Do you guys need some help?"

The kid with glasses replied, "Well, my brother here could sure use some help using his _brain_!"

He must have seen I was confused because he adjusted his glasses and continued, "Sorry, I just got a bit carried away. My name's Kin and this is my twin brother Kon," he stuck out his hand and I shook it, "I'm Corey," I replied. Kon came over and loudly announced, "Hi Corey! Can you help me carry my drums to school? I asked Kin but he won't help!"

I sighed, "Sure, I guess I can help."

With me helping him, Kon managed to get his drums to school in one piece. Once we got there, I helped Kon put his drums in the instrument storage room they have at school while Kin did the same with his keyboard. We went back outside to wait for the bell. Normally I would have just said good bye and walked away, but not this time. I was gonna get these two to join my band if it killed me! I was talking to them about why Kon wanted to bring his own drums to school when a few noisy birds up in the branches of the tree we were standing under stated distancing us. Kin put his hands over his ears, "Will those birds just shut their beaks already?!" Without thinking, I pulled my pick out of my pocket and flicked it up into the tree. It bounced off all the branches and finished by taking a few feathers off one of the birds (scaring them off), then bouncing back into my hand. Kin and Kon just stared. "That. Was. AWESOME!" yelled Kon, literary jumping from excitement.

"It was!" agreed Kin, "how did you do it?!"

I scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed, "Well…. it just, sort of… _happened_, I guess…"

Kin smiled, "whatever you say, Corey!"

Just then, the bell rang. Relieved to have the attention taken off my pick-flicking skills, I decided to confirm the friendship, "I'll see you guys at lunch then?"

The twins nodded, "see ya there!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***At Lunch Time Transition!***

Nobody's POV

Kin and Kon met Corey at the lunch room doors before they went in. Kon found a table and they sat down. Kin used the opportunity to ask Corey a few questions, including, "If you have a pick, then what happened to your guitar?"

Corey sighed, then explained what Trina did to his guitar with every painful detail.

Kon was shocked, "How could one so beautiful commit such horrors…" Corey and Kin gave him a very strange look, "Oh, ummmm… that's terrible! Yeah, t-terrible…" Kon stammered, trying to cover up the previous statement.

"Anyway… There is another reason why I wanted to make friends with you guys," begun Corey.

"Oh really?" replied Kin, suspiciously.

"It's just, I made a bet with my archenemy, that whoever could from a band with a guitarist, keyboardist, drummer and bassist by the end of the week, gets to pick the losers forfeit. I wanted to know if you two would help me out. I mean, you don't have to, but…"

Kon interrupted, "YES! I"VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE IN A BAND!"

Kon's yelling caused the busy lunch room to fall silent and everyone turned to look at them. Kin face-palmed and Corey tried to hide his face under his beanie. Kon, who was blushing bright red, announced, "Err... nothing to see here folks! Ahhh… just go back to… whatever it was you were doing…"

Most of the kids rolled their eyes and resumed eating and chatting, but a certain red headed girl, sitting on her own in the corner of the room, kept watching them out of the corner of her eye.

Laney's POV

There he is. Normally I see that blue-haired boy sitting on his own with a guitar, but it looks like he finally found some friends. Lucky him. I recognised the one with glasses, he was the smart kid who got A's for everything. The one with the headband I didn't know, but every time I see one I always see the other with him. So either they were best friends, or close siblings. I saw that blue-haired kid a lot, since neither of us seemed to have friends, usually in some deserted corner of the school yard with his guitar. I've only been close enough to hear him play once, but he sounded great. I'd love to actually talk to him, but every time I saw an opportunity I chickened out and walked away. I mean, how to you talk to someone who you like, but don't know? Yeah, I admit it, I like him. I may not know him much, but he was still really cute. Whenever I see him at music practice after school I try to sit close enough to hear him play, but no so close that he starts talking to me. That only worked once, and that time he had his back to me anyway. Why am I such a coward? Time went by pretty quick, and when the bell rang for class, the three guys walked past me and I heard a little bit of what they were saying;

"So all you need to win the bet is a bass player?"

"Yep. I would go to practise this afternoon, but since I don't have a guitar, I might look a bit weird..."

"Why don't you come watch us practise? Then you can look for a bass player without looking like a dork!"

"Ummmm… thanks?"

Then they walked out of ear shot. I decided to go to practise so he'd see me. _'Don't get your hopes up Laney, he probably won't notice you…'_ But I couldn't help feeling a little bit hopeful.

***After School Transition!***

Corey's POV

The music room was almost empty today. Everyone must have heard Kon would be at practise and went home so they could practise without having to try and hear each other over the drums. After school practise wasn't a club and the school didn't have a band or anything, the teachers just left the room open for an hour or so after school so kids with instruments could practise together. I didn't come that much, but if Trina was in a 'seriously' bad mood, I usually came just to stay out of her way. Kon took his drum sticks out of his bag and sat on the stool behind the drums. Kin plugged in his keyboard and gave the thumbs up. Then they started playing, and they were good. _Really_ good. They were loud enough to make the pictures on the wall shake, but that was fine by me. While listening, I scanned the room for anyone playing bass. I could see two people, a boy and a girl, down the other end of the room. I recognized the boy as Carrie's friend Larry, so he was out of the question. I didn't know the girl, but I see her around occasionally, sitting by herself. Maybe I should ask her. I was still thinking about her when Kin and Kon's practise came to a close with a crash of cymbals. I grinned, "That was awesome!"

Kon blushed, "Aww, that was nothing…"

Kin smiled, "That really was nothing! If Kon's drums are plugged into an amp, he can smash all the glass in our house! Trust me, it's happened before."

"Cool! Hey, do you guys have plans for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked.

Kin shook his head, "Nah, I was just gonna work on my time machine. Why?"

"I was thinking… wait, A TIME MACHINE?!"

Kin adjusted his glasses, "Long story, I'll tell you later."

"Right… anyway, I was thinking you could come to my place. If we're gonna start a band we need somewhere to practice right?"

Kon lifted an eyebrow, "Will you be supplying food?"

I thought for a sec, "Yeah, I guess I could find something to eat."

"I'M IN! Let's go!" yelled Kon, then he looked at his drums, "err… Corey? A bit of help?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello internet! I know, I know, I've already uploaded a chapter today. But I'll let you in on a secret, I finished the actual story last week! So (except for today) I'll be posting a chapter a day because I can! Now, on with the story:**

**Chapter 3**

***Wicked Cool Transition!* **

Nobody's POV

It took twice as long for the boys to get to Corey's place because they were carrying Kon's drums. When they got there, Kin said, "RIGHT! I'm not letting you drag those RIDICULOUSLY HEAVY drums everywhere anymore! Corey, is it ok if we leave them here? Because if we're gonna practise here often, it might be better to just have the drums on location."

Corey agreed, "Good idea. But wont you need them to practise at home?"

Kon shook his head, "Nope. Mum was actually talking about getting rid of my drums because they make too much noise! Can you believe that?!"

"Yes, I can believe that actually!" Laughed Corey, "So if you are going to leave the drums here, where do we put them?"

"Hmmm… good point," thought Kin. He looked around Corey's groj. Trina's car took up most of the left side, the stairs and a desk took up the right back corner, a few old milk crates scattered around served as chairs, the only other things inside were an amp, a guitar stand (without a guitar) and a box of amp cords.

"Sheesh, talk about your fixer-upper," muttered Kon

"What?" whined Corey, "I never had enough money to pimp out this place! Anyway, I don't really spend much time here, only to practise."

"What?!" exclaimed Kin, "All this free space and you don't use it?!"

"Well… I didn't really have anyone to hang out with, so I never had somewhere to hang out."

Kon smiled, "Well not anymore! Since we don't have room at our house to have band practise, we are gonna turn this groj into the best hangout in the world!" All three boys pumped fists and set to work. Kin and Kon swept the floor while Corey emptied out everything inside onto the driveway. The three looked everything over,

"We'll keep the milk cartons, the desk and the guitar stand," announced kin.

"Why not the amp?" asked Corey. To answer Kin kicked it softly… and it fell to bits, "Oh…" muttered Corey. They moved the desk back into the groj, next to the stairs and crowded around while Kin drew up the renovation plans, "Ok, firstly, we need somewhere to play…" Kin drew a rectangle against the right wall. "What's that?" asked Kon pointing to the drawing.

"A stage," answered Kin, "we can't play on the ground, too _common_."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Corey, "I thought we were improving the groj! Not re-designing the building!"

Kin laughed, "No, no, no! Don't worry Corey! We'll just build a sort of, _pontoon_ outside and just put it in here. No need to nail it down or whatever, that way we can have a stage without needing council approval!"

"Ohhh… I knew that…" stammered Corey, "but whose going to design the stage? I can't, I'm hopeless with construction."

"I will," answered Kin, "I can supply the stuff to build it with too, I've got plenty of wooden planks and stuff lying around at home; we'll have a stage in no time!"

Corey was confused, "Why do you have construction materials lying around? I mean, I know you're really smart and whatever, but I can't see what you'd need that sort of stuff for."

Kin looked uncomfortable, "Well, I suppose I should explain. I know everyone at school calls me a nerd and that, but I'm not just a plain 'smart person', I invent stuff too. I've made all kinds of crazy contraptions, but no-one seems to care because I'm just a 'nerd'!"

Corey's eyes widened. Kin hung his head, waiting for the teasing. But when he looked up, Corey was grinning from ear to ear!

"That is so awesome!"

"Really?" asked Kin, surprised.

"Err, YEAH! Imagine all the crazy stuff we could do with an inventor in the band! Plus, you could build us new amps and guitar stands and that sort of thing! Hey! You could even build me a new guitar! Can you?" asked Corey, getting very excited.

Kin smiled sadly, "Sorry to burst your bubble Corey, but even though I have tried, I cannot build guitars, or any other instrument of that matter. I can modify them and change them, but I can't build them. But amps and stuff, sure! I've made them before, I can't see why I can't build them again!"

Corey's enthusiasm returned, "YES! Now, before I get distracted again, let's make a list of everything we need to make this place rock!" They gathered around while Kin wrote down everything they needed. Five minutes later, Kin held up the paper for the other two to see.

"Err, bro?" asked Kon, "You do know that you've only written three things right?"

"Yes, I do. These are the three most IMPORTANT things we need," replied Kin, confidently.

Corey looked the list over. The three things were:

Stage

Bass player

New guitar (for Core)

"Core?" asked Corey, pointing to where Kin left the 'y' out of his name.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll fix it…" replied Kin, taking out his pencil

"WAIT!" yelled Kon, everyone stood still, "Core. That's a good nickname for you Corey. Because you're like, the 'core' of the band!"

Corey blushed, "You really think so?"

"Well, YEAH! Without you, we wouldn't even be _in_ a band! You deserve that title!" announced Kon.

Kin nodded, "Yeah! It _is_ a pretty cool nickname!"

'Core' smiled, "Ok, Core it is!"

***Awesome Name Transition!***

Laney's POV

I didn't normally go this way to get home, but I couldn't help but walk past that blue-haired kid's garage. I wonder what he did in there… Guitar playing? Singing? Internet Surfing? I wish I knew. I stopped outside for a moment to listen. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but they sure sounded excited about _something_. I was almost tempted to move closer to the door, just to hear what they were talking about but then I heard, "OK then! To ummmm, Laney's house!" I barely had time to dive into the bushes before the door slammed upwards and the three guys ran outside. They stopped for a sec, to close the door and check one of their phones, then started walking down the street, _towards my house! _Luckily, I knew a short cut, so I could beat them there, but why on earth would they be going to my house_? 'Maybe he saw you at practise, and wants to meet you!' 'No! Stop getting your hopes up!' _But I was still really excited, what if he _did_ notice me? What if he _did_ want to meet me? These thoughts swirled around and around in my head as I ran along the short cut to my house.

**Well? Pretty good right? Oh, please note: THIS IS NOT A CORNEY STORY! Sorry, but there's plenty of time for that in other stories! R&R if you want me to write one!**

**DQ out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello internet! As promised, new chapter ready to read! Also, I've already started jotting down ideas for my next story. So if you like this one, you wont have to wait too long for the next one! And now, to the chapter:**

**Chapter 4**

Kon's POV

I agreed with my brother. None of our plans were going to work without a bass player. So Kin stood there, discussing with Core who he thought was the right person for the job. I was only half paying attention, when a sharp yell from Kin snapped me back into reality.

"Kon! I _said_, do you know anyone who plays bass?!"

"Oh, err, no. Sorry." I said, slightly dazed from my sudden return to reality.

Kin faced-palmed, "AHHHH! At this rate the week will be over before we even find the last band member! Core! Hurry up and think of something!"

"Why me?!" argued Core.

"Well, you _are_ the band leader, right? You're meant to make the important decisions!" I replied. Which was true, a leader has to _lead_. Not pass off decisions to other people. That's what a boss does.

Core sighed, "OK, OK! Give me a sec!" about ten minutes later, Core finally said something, "What about that redhead girl I saw at practise today? She was playing bass…"

"Really? A _girl_?" I scoffed.

"The only other option is Carrie's friend Larry, take your pick!" snapped Core.

"Ummmm…. Yeah, redhead girl it is!" I shouted, trying to lighten the mood, "just one question," I said.

"Yeah?" replied Core.

"Who is she?"

"Hmmm… good point Kon" replied Core

"Don't worry. I'll look her up," said Kin, pulling out his phone.

"On Bleater?" asked Core.

"No, I've hacked into the school network. Much easier to find her," in about two minutes, Kin grinned, "Found her!"

"Well, who is she?" I asked, I was starting to get a bit impatient.

"Her name is… Laney Penn. Same age as us, fairly good grades, plays several instruments and… lives just two streets away!"

"Ha, stalker!" laughed Core, "Well, now we know who she is, how do we get her to join the band?"

Intense silence. I racked my brain and came up with, "We could just knock on her door and ask?"

Core and Kin looked at each other,

"Nah, too simple."

"Yeah, not enough crazy."

I thought for a bit, and saw what they meant. "Oh, never mind."

More intense silence. Suddenly, Core jumped to his feet.

"I know! I find a new guitar, then rock out a sweet new tune in front of her house to get her attention, _then_ knock on the door and ask her to join the band!"

"AWESOME!" I yelled.

"BEST IDEA EVER!" shouted Kin.

We high-fived and Core said, "OK then! To ummmm, Laney's house!"

Core threw open the groj door and we went out. We stopped so Core could shut the door and Kin could check the address, then we started walking.

Kin's POV

While walking, I was thinking of every possible thing we could do to get Core a new guitar. Paying for a brand new one, was off the table. How would we come up with that sort of money in four days? I mean, I could build all the things we need for the groj, but making a guitar? Last time I tried I nearly set fire to my house! I was _not_ going through that again! I thought about asking Kon for ideas, but he seemed to be occupied by his own thoughts, so it was probably best not to interrupt. We were walking past an alleyway between two buildings, when Core suddenly stopped, causing me to crash into him, "Why are we stopping?" I asked, rubbing my sore nose.

"Sorry Kin, but I thought I saw something down that alley,"

"Like what?" asked Kon with a shiver. I knew he was probably imagining what monsters could be hiding in the alley, terrifying himself like always.

"I don't know… Like a flash of red, I think…" replied Core, stepping into the alley. I followed, but Kon stood at the entrance, looking scared.

"Come on Kon!" I sighed, "There's nothing down here. You'll be fine!"

Kon stood there for a minute longer, then timidly followed us into the alley. I was right, the only thing down there was a skip half filled with rubbish. But Core was only interested in what he found next to the skip. It was a red electric guitar. Core looked it over, clearly amazed at how lucky he was to find it.

"It still looks in pretty good condition. What do you think Kin?" asked Core as he handed me the guitar.

I looked it over, "Well, the strings might need replacing, and it could do with a bit of a clean. But apart from that, I think you're ready to rock!" I announced, handing the guitar back to the now very happy Corey.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" yelled Core, "I know we _were_ going to find Laney, but I think we should head back to the groj and fix this baby up. Then I'll use it to jam a tune in front of Laney's house!"

We all agreed, and went straight back to Core's groj. Core found some spare strings to replace the old ones, while Kon wiped it down and I made sure the guitars electrics were ok. Once the guitar was ready, Core played a simple rift to test it out. It was prefect! One of the best sounding guitars I'd ever heard! I could tell Core was gonna keep this guitar till it fell apart in his hands!

"Awesome! So _now_ can we go and find the last band member?" whined Kon.

"Ok, ok! We'll go find Laney, then stop by your place to grab the stuff we need for the stage, and if this plan works, milkshakes on me!"

We all cheered, and _finally_ started walking to Laney's house. I hoped the plan would work for two reasons, firstly, I really wanted a milkshake, and secondly, I wanted Core to win this bet. Because if he did, then me and Kon would finally be in a band! Today had the potential to be the best, or worst, day of our lives.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Oh, there will be 11 chapters in this story, just to let you know. I have a bad habit of adding a bit too much detail in my stories, that's tends to make them very long... but I guess that doesn't really matter, as long as they're interesting!**

**DQ out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello internet! Here's today's chapter. The next story is coming along nicely and will be released after this one is finished! Now, enough from me, on to the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Nobody's POV

Laney had been waiting for ages, with no sign of the boys. Maybe they weren't coming, or maybe they were just lost, or got held up, or something. But Laney's hopes were dying, _'I told you not to get your hopes up! Now you're gonna be depressed over something stupid for the rest of your life!' 'No! They might still come, maybe…' _After about fifteen minutes, Laney got so board, she fell asleep. Little did she know that Corey, Kin and Kon were currently tearing down the street on Kin's prototype rocket-skateboard (Key word: PROTOTYPE). Long story short, they crashed. Into a street lamp. Two doors down from Laney's house. It was a bit of a failure, but at least it got them there quicker. Fortunately, Corey's guitar wasn't damaged. Thought I can't say the same for the rocket-board, or Kin's reputation as an inventor. But all that aside, they got there. And after triple checking that they were at the right house, Core picked a spot to play, conveniently right below Laney's bedroom window. After a quick check to see if anyone was home (By checking Laney's status on Bleater), Core was ready to rock. The first strum of his guitar was enough to wake up Laney. But instead of running straight to the window, she sat on her bed for a minute longer, just listening to the rocking sounds coming from the footpath. When she finally got up and went to the window to look out, Core had his eyes closed and the twins were standing just down the road, tapping their feet while they cleaned up the smouldering remains of the rocket-board. Laney smiled, _'whatever these three are up to, it looks pretty cool!" _Finally, Core strummed the last cord on the guitar and opened his eyes. For a second he was looking at his guitar, then he looked up at Laney. Their eyes meet for the first time. Both of them would remember that moment, for the rest of their lives. Corey waved, she waved back, and soon they were having a conversation on the pavement in front of her house.

"So, Corey, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Laney, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Ummmm… well, to put in in a nutshell; I need to form a band by then end of the week, and I was wondering, I mean, _we_ were wondering, if you'd like be part of the band?" Corey asked hopefully.

Laney wasn't quite sure what to say. On one hand, she'd finally be for filing her dream of being part of a band, on the other hand, she'd get to see and talk to her crush _every day_. It took about point three of a second for her to say, "Ummmm, sure! What not?"

"YES! WHOOO WHO!" yelled Kon, "GROUP HUG!" He then put all four of them in a constricting group hug that lasted a bit longer that it should have, so when he finally let them go they were all gasping for air. Once Corey recovered, he grinned and said, "Fantastic! Welcome to the band Laney!"

Laney laughed, "Call me Lanes,"

"Good! Now both of you have nicknames, and our band is finally complete!" announced Kin.

"Hang on… aren't we missing something important?" asked Lanes, looking at each of the boys.

"I… don't think so?" replied Core.

"Come on Core! Don't we need like, a band NAME? Duh?" sighed Lanes, _'I'm gonna have my work cut out for me dealing with this lot!'_

"Excellent point Laney! Add that to the list of stuff we need! Kin, do we have a list of stuff we need?" asked Core, in a very determined, business like voice.

"Err… no" muttered Kin, "but I can make one if you want!"

Core suddenly got a bit more excited than he normally was, "Ok people! Let's prioritise! First thing's first, we got to Kin and Kon's place, grab the stuff for the stage, amps and stuff! Then, we head back to the groj, dumb the stuff, make a list, draw up a plan, and call it a night! More work to be done tomorrow, but we gotta get all this stuff done _today_, no questions asked!"

"LET"S DO THIS!" yelled Kon and gave Kin a high-five.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!" shouted Core, then the four of them took off down the street.

***Let's Do This Transition!***

After they got to the twins house, Core and Lanes started walking towards the front door but Kon suddenly jumped in front of them, "Wrong way dudes! All Kin's science stuff is round the back!"

So, they went round the back. The twin's backyard was prefect, all neat and clean, but what they were focusing on was a big shed in the back corner. Kin stopped at the shed door and turned to face them. He dramatically but on a scary voice and said, "Come no further if ye doubt your courage, fair minstrels! For what ye are about to see, has been seen by no other mortal man!"

Kon shook his head, "We get it! Just open the door!"

"You always have to spoil it for me, don't you?" Kin huffed. He threw open the doors and what they saw made everyone but Kin gasp. The shed was a _mess_! Not just a little un-organised type of mess, a total war-zone type of mess! Piles of old mechanical stuff like TVs and laptops were littered everywhere, stacks of wood and sheets of metal lined the walls and boxes of wires covered most of the floor. Amidst the chaos was one narrow path; it lead through the wreckage to a massive wooden bench at the back. The bench showed all the signs of constant use, scratches, stains, chips, burn marks and loose screws. On the wall above the bench was the only organised thing in the shed, a tool rack. Hammers and power drills, screwdrivers and spanners, blowtorches and chainsaws, every kind of tool imaginable was hanging there, and every single one of them was well used and well maintained. The bench itself was littered with sheets of paper, half-finished gadgets and bits of junk that must have played some purpose in one of Kin's crazy contraptions. Something that may have once been a pin board was hanging next to the tool rack. But it was so well used that it just looked like a chewed up sheet of cork that had been floating in the ocean for months. Blue prints and invention designs were pinned all over it, some looked like they'd been put up yesterday, and others looked like they'd been there for months. Next to the bench was a tall, thin object, covered by a white sheet. Laney took one look, turned to Kin and said, "How the hell do you find anything in this mess?!"

Kin adjusted his glasses, "It's not mess, its organised chaos! Besides, I already know where to find the stuff we need, it won't take _that_ long."

Core was the first to ask, "What's under the sheet?"

Kin coughed, "Oh, err nothing! It's nothing! Nothing at all! Heh heh…"

Core gave him the evil eye, "If you say so… but I'm gonna be watching you!"

Kin smiled nervously, "Ummmm… let's just get what we need and go, ok?"

Laney turned to Kon, "Have you seen this before?" she asked.

Kon shook his head, "Nope. Kin doesn't normally let _anyone_ in here, not even his own twin brother!"

"Well, I guess that explains the 'organised chaos' then…"

Kin, who had been digging through a pile of old appliances, suddenly yelled, "Hey! You guys see that wood plie over there?" he asked pointing to a pile near the door, "Grab as much as you can and head back to the groj, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can!"

"Sure thing Kin!" yelled Core, "Ok guys, let's get digging!" Using some old rope they found in one of the many piles of junk, they tied a huge pile of wood together and started dragging it back to Core's groj.

**How'd you like my idea of Kin's inventing shed? Well, he has to build all his stuff somewhere! Next chapter coming tomorrow and Christmas is just EIGHT DAYS AWAY! Hopefully this story will be done before the 23rd , but if it looks like its gonna run over I'll upload twice a day to make sure it's done for Christmas!**

**DQ out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello internet! New chapter ready to go! Also, I want to give a quick shout out to ****lolliepopsticks. Thanks for all your great reviews and comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

Kin's POV

I don't care if they don't like my system! They're lucky I even let them in! But anyway, I need to stop thinking about that, I got stuff to find. I grabbed an old sack that was sitting next to my bench and stared to sift through my 'useable electronics' plie. I found tons of good stuff that I forgot I had but that wasn't what I needed. I kept looking till I found it, a TV. Exactly what I needed. I put it in the sack and moved to a wire box on the floor next to me. I dug around in there for a bit until I found a power board and a few extension leads. I put these in the sack as well. I picked my way through the stuff on the floor till I reached the 'batteries pile'. I dug around in there till I found an old car battery, and some spark plugs, these went into the sack as well. After getting everything I needed, I found my way to my bench. I pulled out the TV, the car battery and tons of wires. Using one of my screwdrivers, I took the back cover off the TV and gutted it, leaving no trace of the original wiring. I opened one of the bench draws, took out my 'Advanced Wiring Guide' book and flicked through until I found the chapter on battery conversion. With the help of the book, I had no trouble accomplishing what I wanted. The old wires were chucked over my shoulder to be used later. After one last check through the sack to make sure I had everything, I took a peak under the white sheet to make sure everything was still in order with my 'secret project', then walked down the only path to the door. After I walked out, I bolted the door shut and activated my home-made security system. Then I began jogging towards Core's groj.

Laney's POV

I'd know these three guys for about half an hour and I was already helping them with some crazy scheme! Currently, me, Core and Kon were dragging this pile of old wood from Kin's incredibly un-organised shed, back to Core's groj. I was starting to question the whole point of this, so I picked up the speed until I was walking next to Core and started asking questions.

"Hey Core? Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all Lanes! Ask away!"

"Ok, Question 1: Why do we need this wood?"

"Kin's gonna build a stage for us out of it,"

"Question 2: What do Kin and Kon play?"

"Keyboard and drums,"

"Question 3: Are you the lead singer for this band?"

"Yeah, probably,"

"Question 4: Is there a reason for you to form this band?"

"So I can win a bet I made with my archenemy,"

"Question 5: Are we gonna have 'band HQ' in your groj?"

"Yep,"

"Question 6: Do we have a lot of renovation to do in your groj?"

"Yes, but we should get it done pretty quickly,"

"Question 7: Do you have any friends other than us?"

"Not really, no,"

"Question 8: Is this band gonna last longer than your bet?"

"I sure as hell hope so!"

"Question 9: What's my job in the band?"

"Play the bass and go along with my crazy plans,"

"Final question: Why me?"

Core stopped walking and turned to look at me. He looked so cute, it was all I could do to keep from blushing. He smiled at me and said, "Because you were the only one right for the job." Then he kept walking. I stood still for a sec, thinking about what he said. How could I be the only on for the job? There were _at least_ three other kids at school who played bass. I guess I would have to think about that a bit more…

"You coming Lanes?" called Kon from up front.

"Hmm? Oh right, I'm coming!" I called back.

Corey's POV

For the first time ever, I had real friends who were willing to do what I told them to do! This was great! I had big plans for my band, and it all started with beating Carrie at her own game. Pretty soon, my groj was gonna be turned into the most amazing band hang out in history and I'd be making music there until the day I died! I was hoping the others would agree, I didn't want to go to all this trouble, then have them all quit after we beat Carrie. And yes, I'm so sure we're gonna beat Carrie that I've started planning my life around it happening. Probably not the best idea because there's still a chance we might lose, after all, there were still four days left till the deadline. But that didn't matter, even if we did lose, which we won't, I hoped we could still be a band. When we got to the groj I dropped the rope I was dragging, "Ok, we'll just leave this junk out here. Kin can organise it when he comes. Now, Laney, allow me to show you around our HQ!" I threw up the groj door to reveal the pretty much empty groj, exactly how we left it. Except now there was a big sack in the centre of the room, and Kin was drawing all over the floor with a piece of chalk.

"Wha- how'd you get here so quick?" I asked, slightly amazed.

Kin, without looking up, said, "I know a short cut. The plans for the renovation are on the desk."

So Lanes and I walked over to look at the plans while Kon stood in the doorway, following Kin's chalk lines with his eyes. I picked up the 'to do' list and read it over.

Install new power points

Build stage

Build couch

Find new amps and guitar stands

Set up TV and Computer

Find refrigerator

Stock refrigerator

Name band

Make Logo

I realised there was one thing missing from the list, so I picked up a pencil and wrote:

Win bet

I grinned, _now_ it's a 'to do' list! I looked at the blueprints Kin had drawn up. Not only did they include a stage, but a couch, a TV, a pinball machine and a fridge! I had never expected anything this awesome! But I'm not complaining, this really is gonna be the best hang out ever!

"Ummmm… Core?" asked Lanes, "This plan looks awesome and everything, but where exactly are we gonna get the money for all this?"

"Hmmm… good point," I replied, "Hey Kin? Are you building all this or do we have to buy it?"

Kin straightened up and dusted off his hands, "I should be able to restore an old fridge, and I've got a spare computer and a pinball machine lying around in my shed. But we'll need to pay for all the food, and for someone to inspect my electrical work. You know, just to make sure it won't blow up or catch fire or something."

Laney sighed, "Well that's reassuring!"

"Don't worry Lanes. We'll get the money somehow. In the meantime, it's getting late and we've got school tomorrow, sadly. So let's call it a day. Tomorrow afternoon we'll come back to keep working, any questions?"

Laney laughed, "I can see why you're the band leader!"

"Thanks Lanes! Alright, see you guys tomorrow!"

We all said good bye and everyone left. I shut the door and turned to examine my groj. It looked very ordinary, with chalk all over the floor and a small pile of milk crates in the corner, but soon this groj would be the scene for some of the best days of my life, hopefully. And not just for me, but Kin, Kon and Laney too, I could barely contain my excitement!

**Well, that's today's chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I did the ****_math_**** (sigh) and I can confirm the last chapter for this story will be out on the 22nd of December and my next story will be posted some time after Christmas. Hang in there everyone, only seven days left until Santa arrives! I can't wait!**

**DQ out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello internet! Not much to say, keep on reading cause there's only 4 chapters to go! **

**I should probably start putting disclaimers in these things... meh, you guys know I don't own Grojband! **

**(If I did we'd be up to season 3 by now!)**

**Chapter 7**

***The Next Day Transition!* **

Kon's POV

I'm gonna skip over the details from school. Very boring. All I really did was stare out the window. But once we all meet up after school, things got interesting very fast. We wasted no time getting back to the groj. After that, Core made a big speech out of telling us what our jobs were.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road! Kin and Kon! You two are going to build the stage, then drag it in here to the marked spot. While you're doing that, Lanes and I will build the couch, start sorting the amps, extension cords and other techy stuff, and working out where to store all our gear. And I want everyone to be thinking of band names while we're working! Once all this is done, we start the decorating! Any questions? Yes, Lanes?"

"What are we using for a couch?"

"Kin?"

"I found an old car seat in my shed. I think if we just raise it off the ground with some bricks, it'll do for the time being."

"Good! Let's get started!"

***Work Montage Transition!* **

Finally, we managed to drag the stage inside. It took all four of us but it worked. Kin decided to put a curtain rail above the stage at the last minute. So now I was standing on the stage holding a ladder and a box of nails while my brother was noisily hammering two planks of wood together. I kept wondering what would happen if the rail fell on top of someone... just then I heard,

"Something, something, something, let go"

"Let go? Ok," so I let go and both the ladder and Kin came crashing to the floor.

"OUCH! Why the hell did you let go?!" yelled Kin.

"Because you said 'let go'!" I yelled back

"NO! I said, almost done, DON'T LET GO!" We were yelling for a bit when Core butted in and said,

"Ok, ok! That's enough! Kon, say you're sorry!"

"…."

"NOW!"

"Ok! I'm sorry for dropping the ladder…" I huffed.

Core glared at Kin. Kin sighed and said, "Fine. Apology accepted."

"Good! Now, how much do we have left to do?"

Laney picked up the list, "We've done steps 1,2,3,4 and 6."

"All right, anyone come up with a good name?" asked Core. An awkward silence fell over the groj.

Core rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a no. Keep thinking guys. What about a logo?"

"I got one," said Laney, "the skull on your hat" Everyone looked up at Core's hat.

"Yeah! That's a pretty cool logo!" I replied, pointing at it. Kin nodded in agreement.

"Very well, it's decided! But should we have like a 'fan logo' too? Something to put on t-shirts or whatever?"

I put my hand up, "Can I do that? I've got a few ideas already!"

"Ok then, Kon! Do some work tonight and bring it tomorrow," replied Core, "Right! That just about covers it! Good work and see you all tomorrow!"

***Tomorrow Afternoon!***

Laney's POV

"How did you do it?" demanded Core, staring Kin right in the eye.

"I told you! I just follow the instructions!" replied Kin.

"Yes, but _how_? Not just anybody can do something like this!"

Kon butted in, "Core! The sooner you accept the fact that Kin is a genius, the better!"

I rolled my eyes, "Kon's right Core. Just get over it and move on!"

Core sighed, "Fine, but how you managed to make a battery powered TV is beyond me!"

I patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Core, we don't get it either."

Core shook his head as if to clear it, "Ok, we've wasted enough time. So Kin, you've got everything ready?"

Kin nodded, "Yep, the fridge, computer, TV and pinball machine are waiting outside my shed to be picked up!"

Core nodded, "Alright, Kin and Kon can carry the pinball machine, I'll take the TV and Lanes can carry the computer. We'll go back for the fridge later."

So, long story short, we managed to get everything to the groj in one piece, even though Core nearly dropped the TV twice. The computer when on the desk, the fridge went next to the desk and the pinball machine went next to the stage. Core put the TV down and said, "Where do we put this?"

Kin looked thoughtful, then grabbed Kon by the arm and dragged him down the road. When they got back, Kin was carrying two wooden planks and Kon was carrying two bricks. Soon, we'd set up a makeshift coffee table in front of the makeshift couch. Core put the TV on it and we all sat down.

"Well, that was a lot of work, but this place looks great!" I announced. Everyone agreed. The groj that had been empty three days ago now had a stage, TV, couch, fridge, computer, pinball machine, Kon's drum kit, Kin's keyboard and two guitar stands holding my bass and Core's guitar.

Kin smiled proudly, "And because the TV is battery powered, we can move it around easily and won't be tripping over wires when we're walking around!"

Kon jumped up, "Core the plan worked, you know what that means?"

Core sighed, "Yes, I do,"

"What? What does it mean?" I asked.

Kin smiled, "Just before we met you Laney, Core said that if you joined the band, he got a new guitar and we fixed the groj, then he'd buy us milkshakes!"

I laughed, "Well then Core! As band leader, you'd better keep your promises!"

Core shook his head, "Don't worry I will!"

And we all walked out of the groj laughing.

**Blah blah blah... next chapter tomorrow, next story after Christmas, blah blah blah!**

**DQ out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello internet! New chapter is ready and rock'n for y'all! It might be a bit short, but it's all building up to the big finish! Now, to the story!**

**Chapter 8**

***Milkshake Time Transition!***

Corey's POV

After I bought everyone milkshakes, we walked back to the groj. I was about to ask if anyone was in the mood for some practise, when I threw open the door in time to catch Trina stomping down the stairs with a pair of scissors! I ran inside and stood in front of my guitar, "No way are you doing that again!"

"Like, what have you twerps done to my garage?!"

"You mean, what have you twerps done to _our_ groj! This isn't your house Trina, I live here too! And no way are you destroying my new guitar, or any of my friend's instruments!" I yelled.

Pretty soon, we were having an intense stand-off, nose to nose, on the stage. I could hear the others whispering in the background.

"Is that Core's sister?" whispered Lanes.

"Yep, Trina Riffin. Or, as I like to call her, the dragon lady," replied Kin.

Kon sighed. "Err… is he ok?" asked Lanes.

Then Kin sighed a different sigh, "No," then he lowered his voice, "I think he might _like_ her,"

Lanes tried her best not to laugh, but it was funny enough to make her turn pink. Eventually, Trina blinked and gave up, "UGH! I will _allow_ you twerps to use this side of _my_ garage…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "but if you like, even _look_ at my beautiful car, YOU'RE ALL MULCH!" Then she stormed upstairs and slammed her door. I let out my breath and turned to the others, "Don't ask."

"I don't think we need to…" muttered Lanes.

"OK! Enough about Trina, what do you say that we play our first tune as a full band?"

"FINALLY! LET'S DO THIS!" yelled Kin and Kon in unison.

Lanes jumped on stage, "What are you waiting for then, 'front-man'?" she asked with a smile.

I picked up my guitar, "Let's jam!"

***First Song Ever Played!***

"Not gonna lie Core, but we sound great together!" announced Lanes after we'd finished.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I laughed. Kin and Kon were writing a shopping list, Lanes and I were sitting on the couch talking.

"Do you write your own songs?" she asked.

_Dun, dun, dunnnn!_ I knew this would happen. It was only a matter of time before I had to tell them, "Well…. Yes and no," I replied shakily.

Lanes narrowed her eyes, "Meaning?"

"I can write the music without any problems," I explained, then took a deep breath, "but its lyric writing that kills it. No matter how hard I try, I just can't write any decent words!"

Kin and Kon came over, looking slightly shocked, "So… you can sing the words, but can write them?" confirmed Kon.

I nodded. Kin, Kon and Laney looked at each other, then back at me. Here we go, they'll say there's no point in being in a band without a lyric writer and walk out forever. I braced myself, but Kin just shrugged, "Well, it might be a small problem…"

"And we will have to work out how to write lyrics eventually…" continued Kon.

"But I think we can work around it for now!" finished Lanes with a smile.

I was a bit surprised, "So… you're not upset?"

"Not right now," giggled Lanes, "But I don't see how you not being a lyric writer is gonna stop us from being a band!"

Kon agreed, "Yeah! We're not throwing this opportunity away because of that!

Kin pretty much summed it up, "There has to be some way to get lyrics for us, but for now, I think we'll be ok!"

I was so relieved I nearly fainted, "I may have only known you guys for four days, but you're the best friends I've ever had!"

"GROUP HUG!" yelled Kon. This time, we all took a deep breath before Kon trapped us in one of is kon-stricting hugs (Ha ha, puns). After he dropped us, I remembered something, "How do you thing Carrie's going?"

"Well, tomorrow's the deadline and the only thing we don't have is a name, so she'd better be doing well if she wants to beat us!" exclaimed Kin.

Lanes nodded, "True. Oh, hey Kon! How'd you go with the fan logo?"

Kon smiled, "I thought you'd never ask!" He pulled out a sheet of paper with the black outline of fire on it.

"Cool! But don't you think it's missing something?" I asked

Kon nodded, "I know, I'm leaving the space in the middle blank, so when we come up with a name I can put the initials inside. Cool, er?"

"Very!" replied Lanes, "But we'd better come up with a name soon. I know I wasn't officially part of the bet, but if it comes to a tie breaker it might be our ticket to winning!"

"I couldn't agree with you more Lanes! Everyone keep thinking, we've got all day tomorrow to come up with one but remember, we meet up with Carrie in the park at 4:00 pm so I want you all to be ready!"

**Now you've read the chapter, I want to ask you guys a question: If you had to choose between two stories (Without knowing what they were about) would you pick 'Nothin' but Double' or 'Love Story'? And yes, those are the titles for my next possible fan-fic story! They will both be uploaded eventually, but which one do you want to see first? PM or review and let me know!**

**DQ out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello internet! FOUR DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! I cannot wait! only two chapters after this one, so you better get reading!**

**Chapter 9**

***Deadline Day Transition!***

Kin's POV

Friday, deadline day. I could tell Kon was nervous because he actually got out of bed _before_ mum served breakfast! Kon hates school, so he only gets out of bed when he can smell the breakfast on the table. There are only two reasons he gets out of bed before then, if it's the weekend or something really important and exciting is happening, like Christmas, or our birthday, or, in this case, the day we find out if we won the bet. We weren't even the ones who made the bet, but I was still really nervous. And the worst bit was, what if we tied? Then we might be pinning all our hopes on the band name we didn't have, just another reason to be worried. The school day pasted so slowly, it was like every minute was an hour. The whole time I was thinking of two things, what our band name was gonna be, and who Carrie recruited for her band. I had a pretty good idea who she'd pick, but that just made want the day to be over and done with even more. Even at lunch when we meet up to talk about our name, the tension was so thick you could almost _touch_ it. No-one had a good name. A few ideas were placed on the table, but none of them really worked. When the bell _finally_ rang for the end of the day, we were out of there and back at the groj faster that a cheetah with restless leg syndrome. "Last chance guys! We need that name NOW!" yelled a panicking Core.

Lanes put her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Core, we'll find one."

Core sat on the stage with his head in his hands, "Come on guys! Think! WE NEED A NAME!"

We all sat down, me and Kon on the couch, Laney on one of the milk carton chairs, and thought.

***Exactly 1 Hour Later!***

Corey's POV

We were slowly walking to the park. Me, Kin and Lanes were carrying our gear, Kon was dragging his on an old wooden sled. The whole way, name after name popped in and out of my head but none seemed to fit. _'Death Grind? Red Wings? Firebrand? No, no, NO! This as hopeless as me trying to write lyrics! What are we gonna do?!' _We got to the meeting spot first, but only by a minute. I had just put my guitar against a rock when Carrie and her band arrived. I took a deep breath as Carrie and I stepped forward. "Well, well, well, looks like you're not as hopeless as I thought, Riffin!"

"Far from it! I can see you managed to complete the challenge too, or are they just randoms holding instruments?"

Kin and Kon backed me up, "Ooooooh!"

"You sure you're not getting us mixed up with your own band?" snapped Carrie

Two of the girls in her band did the same thing, "Ooooooh!"

"Enough of this useless taunting. Are you gonna introduce me to your 'band'?"

Carrie shot me a cold glare, "Very well. Allow me to introduce Kim, Konnie and Larry. Otherwise known as 'The Newmans'. Your turn!"

I growled under my breath. So they had a name, great. "Fine. Allow _me_ to introduce Kin, Kon and Laney. Otherwise known as 'your doom'."

Carrie laughed, "If you're trying to cover up the fact that your lame band doesn't have a name, you're not fooling anyone here!"

"You didn't say we had to have a name!" I reminded her with a cold stare.

"But, then that would mean…" began Carrie

"A TIE!" we both yelled.

"Well Riffin? How do we break the tie?" growled Carrie.

I gave her a 'how-could-you-be-so-thick' look, "Err… duh? A band battle! Winner takes all!"

"Fine! Tomorrow, 12:00, right here!" replied Carrie. We shook hands, and turned away. "Oh, one more thing Riffin," called Carrie

"What?" I snapped.

"You have to sing an original song, or you forfeit!" she laughed, then walked off with her band.

I got the exact look I expected from my band, that 'yep-we-are-so-done-for' look. I smiled nervously, "Well, we got this far at least!"

Lanes face-palmed, "Yeah, but not far enough! If I lose to Larry, my life is gonna be ruined!"

"Same with us!" cried Kon, "Kim and Konnie have been trying to beat us since kindergarten! We can lose or we're history!"

I started pacing, "So it looks like all of us have doppelgangers and this is the final tie-breaker. We have to think of something!"

Kin said what we were all thinking, "Let's go back to the groj and keep thinking." So we did.

**The Final Tie Breaker! Dun dun dunnnnn! You may have noticed the chapters are getting shorter but I did keep most of them around the 1000 word mark, also (If you haven't already) check out my coreny Christmas story 'Under the Mistletoe' for some Grojband Christmas mayhem! And don't forget to vote on which story you want me to write next, the options are in the last chapter or on my profile page. PM or review to vote!**

**DQ out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello internet! Second last chapter here for you! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me this far, YOU GUYS ROCK! And now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 10**

***To the Groj Transition!***

Nobody's POV

None of them had moved for fifteen minutes. They walked in, sat down, and just thought. Core was ready to fall apart, _'We're gonna lose and it's my fault! Why do I suck at writing lyrics?!'_ Core got really frustrated and started pacing angrily. He needed to take his anger out on something, so he kicked a leftover brick across the room. He was aiming for the wall, but accidently did the worst thing at the worst moment. He hit Trina's car, at the exact moment she entered the room. Which should have been fine, but it hit so hard that it put a massive dent in the bonnet. As you can imagine, Trina didn't take this very well, "MY CAR! NOOOOO!" then she went into 'diary mode'. Kin Kon and Laney watched in amazed horror at Trina's freak out, every pillar of fire, every explosion. When she finally calmed down, Mina carried her into her room and shut the door. A pink book with a heart on the cover fell out of nowhere and landed at Core's feet. As he picked it up, Laney said, "What, the hell, just happened?"

Core shrugged, "Meh, she does that sometimes when she gets really, really mad, usually at me."

Kin spoke up, "What's the book?"

"Trina's diary. She writes in it when she has a freak out to help her calm down, I don't think it works, but she still does it."

"Do you ever read it?" asked Kon walking over to have a look.

"Sometimes."

"Can I read it?" asked Lanes.

"Ummmm… yeah, I don't see why not," he handed the book to Laney.

As she was flicking through, she made an incredibly convenient discovery, "Do you ever use this as inspiration?"

"No, why?" asked Core.

"Because, your sister's diary is the perfect guide book for writing a rock song!"

"What? Let me see!" demanded Core, snatching the book off Lanes. Everyone crowded around to look. Laney was right, Trina's diary had all the inspiration Core needed to write a song! So, they practised their debut song till it got dark, then agreed to meet at the groj tomorrow to practise more.

*******Wasn't****That Convenient!***

The day arrived. The day that Corey now refers to as 'The Final Tie Breaker'. The band met at Core's groj as planned, practised for a bit, then spent the rest of the time talking about how Trina's diary solved all Core's lyric writing problems. _'I can't believe the answer was right under my nose all this time! Unbelievable!' _thought Core as they walked to the park. Both Core's band and The Newmans arrived at the same time and everyone set up their instruments while glaring at their doppelganger. Once both bands were ready, Carrie reminded everyone of the conditions (she didn't notice that Kin was recording her with his phone as she spoke) "Ok everyone, these are the rules. Each band will perform one original song. The winning band will decide a forfeit for the losers that is WITHIN REASON! The Newmans go first because you idiots couldn't come up with a name!"

"I don't care. We're gonna win anyway, so go first if you want!" snapped Core with an evil smile.

Carrie bit back a sharp retort and The Newmans began playing. After the song finished, Core gave a slow, sarcastic clap, "Well done. Now, beat this!"

Kon counted them in, "One two three four!"

_If life depended on winning,_

_I wouldn't be alive at all._

_If life depended on having fame,_

_I wouldn't have a chance at all._

_Oh, if life depended on being the one, sitting right at the top,_

_I must admit, I wouldn't have a very good shot. _

_But, it's amazing, how the tide begins to turn,_

_Oh, it's amazing, how good luck can return!_

_Oh, I might not win at every single thing,_

_Oh, I know that I'm gonna, run out of songs to sing!_

_But if I keep trying, keep on hacking away,_

_I might convince the good luck to stay!_

_It can take as little, as a day,_

_To find something to smile about._

_It can take as little, as a week,_

_To turn your life around!_

_Oh, it can take as little as a day, to fix the hole in your heart,_

_You gotta let it out, and prepare for a brand new start!_

_But, it's amazing, how the tide begins to turn,_

_Oh, it's amazing, how good luck can return!_

_Oh, I might not be able, to win at every single thing,_

_Oh, I know that I'm gonna, run out of songs to sing!_

_But if I keep trying, keep on hacking away,_

_I might convince the good luck to stay!_

_Yeah, I might convince the good luck to stay!_

**I wrote those Lyrics btw. I mean, they aren't exactly ****_amazing_****, but I think they turned out ok! Let me know what you thought in a review/PM! LAST CHAPTER TOMORROW! Hang in there everyone!**

**DQ out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello internet! Now, there was something important I had to do today... something that I've been waiting to do for a long time... now what was it...? Oh yeah! LAST CHAPTER OMG! Get reading guys!**

**Chapter 11**

The song ended with a crash of cymbals and Core took a bow. The look on Carries face showed it all, they had lost, and she wasn't happy. Core smiled, "Consider the tie, broken!"

Carrie tried to shrug it off, "Fine, you won. Whatever,"

"Heh, heh, not quite!" laughed Kin. He held up his phone with a recording of Carrie saying: "The winning band will decide a forfeit for the losers"

Carrie's jaw dropped and Core grinned evilly, "Wait here, I will discuss your forfeit with my band!"

Carrie growled, "Fine."

"Ok guys, huddle up!" yelled Core excitedly, "We've got a forfeit to decide!"

In the huddle, Kin started things off by saying, "We can make them do anything guys! We need to decide carefully!"

"Right you are Kin! Lanes, what do you think?" asked Core.

"We could be really cruel and make their band break up if we wanted, but that's a bit _too _cruel."

"Yeah, that's not really fair on them. Any other ideas?"

"I have one," answered Kon, "But I don't know if you'll like it…"

"What is it?" asked Core with a smile.

***Later That Afternoon!***

Core, Lanes, Kin and Kon were lounging in the groj, completely stuffing themselves with junk food. Kim and Konnie were putting stuff in the fridge and Carrie and Larry were pushing two more full shopping trolleys inside. "Thanks again for paying for all this Carrie! Real nice of you!" laughed Core as he threw a jelly bean up in the air and caught it in his mouth, "You guys can go now if you want,"

Carrie shook her fist, "I'm gonna get you for this, Riffin!"

"HA! Dream on Carrie, dream on!" Core continued to laugh as he ate, "Now, get out!"

The Newmans stomped off, already plotting revenge. Just then Trina burst inside, "Ugh! Look at you twerps! The nerd, the guy who does nothing but eat, the complainer and the wannabe. Gross…"

Core sat up, "Trina, if you don't mind, could you leave us alone?!"

Trina snorted and slammed her door. Kon looked a bit deflated, "Is that really how to describe us?"

Core shook his head "No, of course not! This is how to describe us," A spotlight came out of nowhere and focused on Core, "the inventor, the food lover, the one with some kind of common sense and the optimist. And together, we formed a band in a groj and beat our archenemies with the power of rock!" the spotlight went away.

Laney looked confused, "I'm guessing that's what you do when you're inspired?" Core nodded with a wink.

Kon nodded, "Yep, we did form a band,"

"In a groj…" continued Kin

"We are a groj band," finished Laney.

Suddenly, all of them were hit with a light bulb moment! Core smiled, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Laney smiled, "Go ahead Corey!"

Corey jumped on the stage and began his speech, "On this day, I, Corey Riffin, and my friends Laney, Kin and Kon, hereby declare the formation of a new band. A new band with endless possibilities, and amazing music. Together, we will use our talents for good, and rise to become the most famous band in the world!"

Kin, Kon and Laney cheered, Corey took a deep breath, "And this band shall be known forevermore as, Grojband!"

**And that, my friends, is how it all began!**

**THE END**

**YAY! First story is over! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'll be back after Christmas with a new story, a new idea and a whole lot more chaos! Until then, keep reading, keep writing and never stop rocking!**

**DQ OUT!**


End file.
